Seibetsu: Distinction of Sex
by ALpein
Summary: Naruto and Kantarou are brothers who escape a life of abuse by "father" by moving to tokyo... poseing as women? Warnings inside, pairings SasuNaru HaruKan Tactics/Naruto crossover AU
1. Prologue

**EDIT//// Urm, ya'. Had to fix this story up a bit. Just mainly the part with Tsunade (I Couldn't change that completely since I'm too stupid. I only made it make summoar sense yo.) And the ending to chapter... 3. Mhmm. Ya'... Sorry. And I got rid of Life and Lonely Snowflake. Those were goin' no where. And that Tactics' Project. Didn't have time. Fghkjshgkskg. I suck. Kthxbai. Dx**

**--**

**Hello! This is ALpein!** I know I have these other 2 stories to write that suck ass but I have been _dying_ to write this. I got the idea from a FF with Haku and Naruto so, dun get mad.

Imma Actually proud of this story! I like it!

It's a Tactics/Naruto cross over in AU! Ooooh. Imma so smarticale

Sasuke: ... Imma not in this chapter...

Me: That's because it's the prologue. Idiot.

Sasuke: ... THAT DOESN'T MEAN I CAN'T BE IN THE CHAPTER YOU FOOL!

Haruka: SPIRITUAL BITCH SLAP!

Sasuke: DAMN STRAIGHT!

Me: OW! And you mean damn GAHY.

Haru&Sasu: Must... not... kill... her... D:

Heh heh, I win. -shot-

**Warnings:** Uh... There is Yaoi, boy on boy action, dun like, dun read. Some violence, lemons, FLUFF, OOC, cussing, and anything else that comes to mind. 8D

**Pairings** are... _SasukeNaruto _and _HarukaKantarou_. Some others... maybe... yah...

**_READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!_**

* * *

**Seibetsu - Distinction of Sex**

**Prologue**

"How could I let that man do this?"

"N-Nii-san…" The smaller of the two sobbed out, trying to keep his voice stable, "It's not y-your fault."

"It is! If I hadn't made him mad, he…you…" Now the elder one started to cry.

Naruto attempted to sit up on the bed but flinched as pain shot through out his whole body. When he finally made it to his knees, he crawled, slowly, to the end of the bed where his older brother, Kantarou, was sitting, crying softly into his hands. He hugged the side of his brother tightly, arms right above the waist. Kantarou's breath hitched for a second but then calmed down when he remembered it was just Naruto.

'Curse that old bastard to hell.' The silver haired boy yelled in his mind, 'You just wait, I'll give you a nice, slow, painful death!'

He looked down at the blonde locks of the boy whose face was hidden under his neck. He slowly grabbed onto said boy so tightly, he was sure he would brake into two, if he weren't already mentally broken. They both were. They're "father", 'More like Satan reincarnated into a drunk.' Kantarou thought bitterly, was the cause of this and all of their problems sense day one. The day their mother died. The day their hell begun.

Kantarou was Naruto's older brother by 2 and a half years. He would assume he was only taller then the smaller boy by six inches, at that most. People always asked if they were twins, which, to them, was just plain silly. They were different. They're features mostly. Kantarou had blood red eyes; the color of ruby while Naruto had bright blue eyes that put the sky to shame. Also, their hair. One bared silver hair with a blondish glow while the other in fact, had blonde hair. Not mention skin tone. Silky pale and light tan.

Ah yes, the Uzumaki brothers.

Many have mentioned them to be the most beautiful children in all Japan.

Maybe not in all Japan but they were stunning. Gorgeous would be an understatement.

Back on to the differences, their personalities were something else. Polar opposites.

Naruto is bright and out going! Albeit a bit a shy and quiet when making a new acquaintances but, once you get to know him, he talks like crazy but you just can't help but love him. You always feel safe and happy when he smiles. His smile makes those of the cold nature twitch their mouth into a smile. Naruto glowed with innocence.

Kantarou, on the other hand, is cold by nature. He can't help it. He has trust problems. Naruto has this problem as well but at least he _tries_ to trust. The only people Kantarou trusts are Naruto, Youko, and Sakura but we'll get to that later. Unlike Naruto, he been known to be very intimidating. He hates to talk more then necessary but doesn't mind picking a fight here and there. He is extremely protective of his younger brother and would go to hell and back for him. The blonde would do the same. Well, if he trusts you enough, he will smile and laugh and actually talk around you. He is very kind hearted. He just doesn't want others to know in fear of being used. Most of his threats are empty. Kantarou had the same amount of innocence.

Recently, our little kitsune has adapted to the age of sixteen years young while Kantarou resided at eighteen.

The trouble with "father" started when Kantarou was three. Ironically, three days after his little brother was born. Three days after his mother died. Three days after his birthday. Three days sense the beatings started.

--

At first, he really thought nothing of a few hits here and there considering he never really gave a damn about anything but his own needs and his brother but then, they became more sever. Burns, broken limbs, stabs, anything. Even some sexual abuse but it never went to far. Didn't need a three-year-old kid walking around limply. Questions would arise. At that time, Kantarou thought of his father as nothing but a monster. So, later on, he researched youkai all the time. He was a very intelligent child who knew a lot more then any three-year-old boy should but that didn't faze him. All he ever did then was look up youkai any way he could via book, computer or T.V.

He was determined to find what type of demon his father was so he could exorcise him and he could never bother him, or his new baby brother, again. To this day, he still obsesses over youkai; he even wants to become an exorcist.

Later on, when Kantarou was six, Naruto turned four. That's when the beatings started for his younger brother. Kantarou was more then peeved when he realized his brother had one more year without beatings then him. Because of this, he avoided his brother constantly. He thought he couldn't care less about his brother's well being when he knew he hated the idea. But, he threw that feeling into that back of his head and continued to ignore the younger sibling. His feelings soon changed when he saw Naruto covered in blood and semen laying on the floor in the living room with a few knifes laying around him. He was mortified. He screamed for what seemed like forever. 'He's dead…' he thought to himself, eyes wide and drenched in tears, 'He… he killed him… he killed him… HE KILLED HIM!' He started to break everything around him before he noticed that Naruto took a big gasp for air and called out in a painfully soft tone, "Nii… Nii-chan… plea-please… help… m-" He couldn't finish the last word before he fell unconscious for the second time that day. Kantarou stared. He stared. And stared. And stared.

Suddenly, reality hit him like a boulder. Naruto was alive! His precious little brother was alive! He ran over to the phone and dialed 911. Reluctantly, he wiped away the semen. He didn't want to because, if he didn't, he would be asked questions referring to the subject of the liquid which he would gladly answer but he was sure if he did that, when he and Naruto got back, something horrible would be waiting for them. Something horrifying.

When the ambulance came, he told them they were running around the house when a shelf fell on him. Sounded believable. They believed him, which just proved him right.

After that time, Kantarou tried his very best to keep his dearest and closest person in his life away from the demon even if he had to give himself to it. The demon. The demon named "father".

That was also the day Naruto got his whiskers.

--

Kantarou stared down at the body in his arms.

He hated this. He hated how useless he was when his "father"—

He shook the image from his mind and looked down at his brother. He was snuggling him like he was a giant teddy bear. Kantarou smiled and started to pet Naruto's head, causing the boys hair to become slightly messier then before.

After a long, comfortable silence, the youkai lover spoke.

"…Naruto…"

Hearing his name, he slowly and tiredly looked up, eyes half lidded from lack of sleep.

" Hmm?"

"… We're leaving…"

The kitsune made a confused face and tilted his head to the side.

Hesitantly, he replied to the look. "… We… we are leaving this place a-and moving to Tokyo."

After a few seconds, his older brother's words finally sunk in. He jolted up right and stared fearfully but also with a hint of hope in his eyes, at his brother.

"What? H-how? Who? When?"

He kept asking these things till Kantarou cover his mouth with his hand.

"I called Youko-chan the other day, Sakura was out getting groceries at the time but I asked Youko if we could stay with them, if only for a little bit. She agreed. I told her I couldn't tell her why when she asked, that I would explain there."

Naruto began to tear again.

Kantarou was stunned when he felt the embrace of his brother. He kept chanting "Thank you, thank you, thank you…"

"You should thank Youko-chan for letting us stay with her. Now come on. We need to go. Now. You can bring some precious objects with you but I wouldn't bother bringing any close except maybe for a pajama."

He looked at his brother like he just refused to eat ramen (heheh), "But then, what will we ware?" He pouted, "You don't expect me to walk around in the nude do you?"

Kantarou couldn't help but laugh. Naruto smiled a soft smile that held relief and joy in it. He hadn't heard his Nii-chan laugh in months.

"Well, Naru-chan… you see… weeell…" He began; looking kind of embarrassed which made the blonde even more suspicious. 'Nii-chan never gets embarrassed… what in the-'

"We have to pretend we are women during our stay."

A light pink covered most of the silver haired boys cheeks.

Naruto stared at him, "Is that all?"

Kantarou stared right back, "What do you mean 'Is that all'?"

The blonde got up, flinching slightly from the pain he had forgotten but soon forgot it once again, "Kan-nii-chan! You know I don't care about that stuff. Well, wearing girly outfits is really weird and disturbing to me but that's no reason to let our freedom slip away. If I have to, I'll wear a play-boy bunny outfit to get out of this place!"

Kantarou spat up.

'P-Play-bunny?'

Naruto rushed out of the room to go fix up his wounds and pack.

It was going to be a long ride to Tokyo.

* * *

**ANO SA!! **

Haruka: Da fuck?

Sasuke: You sucl, you know that right?

Me: Yesh.

Sasuke: Though I do admit, I like my Naru-chan this way -obsesses-

Haruka: ... YOU MADE KANTAROU COMPLETELY OOC!

Me: Well, in the warnings, it said--

Haruka: I KNOW WHAT IT SAID!!

Me: But it makes it all the more special when he trusts only you (and the others), ne?

Haruka: ...

Me: Exactly. -thunder bolted via Haruka-

Sasuke: Well, she died... finally... anyway, did you like it? Loath it? Say how much you hate life and being alone and used this for the company that someone has no life like you--

Me: SHUT UP YOU EYE SORE!

Sasuke: -vain-

Me: Well, Sasuke said most of it, but please, **reveiw** and stuff. Be honest, K's?

Us: **BAI BAI! **


	2. Chapter 1 : Girls

**Hello! **This is ALpein! LOOKIE LOOKIE! I DID IT! SEES! IMMA ACTUALLY DO THIS STORY! YAY!

Sasuke: ... Why is _HE_ in this chapter you WENCH!?

Me: Jeeze Sasuke, no wonder people find him sexier then you. PFFT.

Sasuke: why YOU! IMMA KILL JOO--

Haruka: -holding Sasuke- I wouldn't do that if I were you.

Sasuke: And why not!?

Haruka: If you do, she can never write us with our ukes.

Me: -nods-

Sasuke:... -salms down-

Me: ... OH CRAP! I NEVER DID THE DISCLAIMER LAST CHAPTER!

Sasu&Haru: YOU DUMB FUCK!

Me: -PARANOID- IMMA SO SOOOOORRYYYYYY!

**Warnings:** Uh... There is Yaoi, boy on boy action, dun like, dun read. Some violence, lemons, FLUFF, OOC, cussing, and anything else that comes to mind. 8D

**Pairings:** are... _SasukeNaruto _and _HarukaKantarou_. Some others... maybe... yah...

**DISCLAIMER!!: **I do NOT own Tactics or Naruto... which saddens meh... ;-;

**_READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!_**

* * *

**Seibetsu - Distinction of Sex **

**Chapter 1 : Girls**

Naruto and Kantarou were currently sitting in two of the seats in the near back of the train that were facing each other.

Kantarou was sitting there, face void of any emotion. He was thinking about certain things concerning money, fake names, and so on.

Naruto was preoccupied staring out the window gleefully. He was smiling, his eyes wide with fascination as he watched the glorious fields and buildings move by. Sad to say that this was the first time either of them has left their little town. Of coarse, it didn't bother them to leave one bit. There was nothing for them there.

No home, no family, no friends.

The only "friends" they ever had there were hormonal teenage boys trying to get into their pants. But, bad thoughts aside, this was actually quite lovely. The sun was setting which set off a golden orange glow through out the train and the many flower-covered fields. Kantarou looked up from his thoughts to stare at Naruto as the kitsune kept humming some incoherent song while smiling a bright smile towards the forest they were currently passing. He noticed some deer drinking from a stream not to far away.

Seconds turned to minutes and minutes turned to hours. It was now dark. The only source of light came from the full moon outside. The blonde boy was currently sleeping in the seat opposite him, curled up in a small ball.

Kantarou sighed and was content staring out the window.

'The moon is so big…' He thought as he scooted closer to the window, 'It's as if I could touch it.'

He lightly touched the glass that separated him from the dim glowing moon. He wished he were like the moon. Always silent but always loved by others. Cheesy but true. The youkai lover adored the moon almost as much as monsters. He loved the moon because it reminded him of this magnificent youkai. The Demon-Eating Tengu. He always dreamed of meeting said Tengu but, of coarse, it was just another myth.

He started to close his eyes, only thinking of the monster when someone tapped him on the shoulder.

He jumped, "Shit!"

He then turned around, giving a heated glare to who ever dared disturb his peace. He received a nervous smile.

"My apologies sir b-but I was wondering if you needed any blankets or pillows."

He stared at the women, still glaring but sighed and let it slide of his face. He closed his eyes and leaned his back against the window with his arms crossed over his chest and one leg propped up on his seat, "If you wouldn't mind."

She nodded though it was left unseen and left to fetch said materials.

He cracked one eye open.

"I hate trains." He muttered before darkness consumed him.

--

The next morning, Naruto was the first to wake.

He found a blanket over his frail body and another over his brothers. He stared at the other sibling's face for what seemed like forever till he decided to get up.

He slowly removed the blanket and watched as it fell to the floor. He sat up in his seat and stretched his arms high above his head giving a loud yawn. He then rubbed his eyes with his hands as though a small child. He looked over at Kantarou again, checking if he was awake or for any signs of waking. Sense there were none, he got up and started to walk about the train. He looked over into every other seat to see either someone sleeping, reading, or just sitting there, staring into space. He sighed. 'How dull.' The blonde calmly walked back to his seat, oblivious to some lustful stares of some random men. He felt the abrupt stop of the moving vehicle and noticed they were here.

He shook his older brother.

"Nii-chan. Kan Nii-Chan."

Kantarou, turned over a bit, "Mnn, what is it…"

"We're here." He stated, a bright smile gracing his lips, "We're at Tokyo."

--

After they gathered their belongings and got off the train, they were now trying to find their exit. Why the hell would there have to be more then one exit? Jesus Christ.

They saw a big map, yes, a map of a freaking train station, and looked for their exit, which was all the way on the other side. 'God, this isn't a station, it's a fucking mall!'

"Naruto, lets turn he—!"

Naruto wasn't there. "Naruto?" He looked to his left.

"Naruto?" He said louder as he then looked to his right.

"NARUTO!?" He shouted as he looked in every direction causing some stares.

His eyes widened in horror. Naruto… was lost.

"Damnit! WHY DID THEY HAVE TO MAKE THIS PLACE SO DAMNED BIG?!" He screamed in frustration causing everyone to stare at him while parents covered their children's ears.

--

"Kan Nii-chan?" Naruto said loudly, "Kantarou Nii-chan?"

20 minutes passed sense he got lost and he was scared out of his mind.

'Where is Kan Nii-chan?' He thought, beginning to cry, 'M-Maybe someone took him away…'

That thought cause an all out sob fest. He stood there, by a bench inside the building, crying his eyes out. He put his face in his hands and continued to bawl.

"K-Kan Nii-chan…" He muttered lowly in between sobs.

"Excuse me." Came a deep, kind voice.

Naruto looked up, his face flushed and wet from crying. It was a bit blurry but he could make out that this male had raven black hair and the same color eyes, if not darker.

"Excuse me sir but are you lost?"

Naruto rubbed his eyes a little more, which were pink and a bit swollen and looked up. He could see clearly now. The man had raven black hair and eyes as he said before but he now noticed he was wearing a completely black suit and tie. Very professional he might add. He had a suitcase for what seemed to be work and another for belongings such as clothes. The blonde took a shot in the dark and guessed a business trip. He flushed brightly at the warm smile that was sent his way, "Y-yes." He murmured as he sent a sheepish smile towards the larger man.

"I see. would you like some help?" He held out his hand.

Naruto inched away. He was nervous that this man was another pervert or something but the reassuring smile said otherwise.

He nodded, blushing some more and took the man's hand.

"Wait." Naruto said, nervously, "Y-you seem to be heading for the train… won't you miss it?"

The raven stared ate him, making the blonde feel uncomfortable, then smiled another reassuring smile, "It's fine, helping someone as cute as you is more important, don't you think?"

Naruto turned a wonderful shade of red, "I-I'm n-not… I g-guess…" He stuttered.

The taller man gave a wholehearted chuckle, "Which exit?"

"Huh?"

"Which exit are you to go to?"

Naruto looked down at the piece of paper he received from Kantarou and read aloud, "Exit Three."

"Well, that's over around the corner." He pointed to the sign, "We are currently at Exit Five. Come now, it shouldn't take us long."

Naruto nodded.

They walked through the crowd, Naruto being dragged along by the other male. It only took about 10 minutes to get there. Once they were near the exit, the kitsune noticed his panicking brother. He was about to run over but then he looked at the older man, who was also about to leave. He tugged at the suit and watched as the other turned his head towards him.

"Thank you. My name is Naruto by the way. What's yours?" He gave off a fox grin.

The other smirked, "Itachi. It's been a pleasure Naruto-kun."

And with that, he left, no longer visible within the crowd of people.

He stared at where Itachi once stood for a few seconds before rushing over to Kantarou.

"KAN NII-CHAN!" He wailed, tearing, as he glomped his elder sibling.

--

"Do you two know how long I've been waiting for you? DO YOU?" A girl with short chocolate brown hair shouted at the brothers in the backseats of a white Jaguar.

"We're sorry Youko-chan." They both exclaimed in unison.

Youko sighed, "What am I gonna do with you two?"

"You could feed us, cloth us, bathe us and anything else that makes us happy." Kantarou stated with an "innocent" smile.

Youko laughed but said nothing else. They drove towards the dorm of her High School, soon to be their School, in a comfortable silence. Once they got there, they had to sneak through the back. Considering they had to disguise themselves as women to escape from that man, it wasn't such a hot idea to walk around in public looking as boyish as they were. Considering that it was the weekend, it wasn't hard to sneak through the halls of the dorm without being seen. They reached Youko's door easily. As she started to unlock it, Kantarou couldn't help but notice how fancy this school looked. The floor was made of gray and white marble while the walls were decorated in yellow paint with some sort of gold symbol pattern on it. There were small chandeliers hanging from the ceiling. If this was what the hallway to a dorm room looked like, they could just imagine the rest of the school! After what seemed like an hour, the brunette finally got the door open and shove them inside. The Uzumaki brothers stared wide-eyed. The dorm rooms were huge! Bigger then their house back home. There were two king sized beds on either side of the room, covered with golden silk sheets and blankets, not to mention about a dozen pillows. There was also a chandelier in here as well, decorated with jewels and some more gold. The only difference between the ones in here and the ones outside was that this one was that this one was much, much bigger. There were white marble dressers on either side as well as nightstands. In the middle, between the beds, was a sitting area that consisted of a couch, which could fit four people and on each side of that were single armchairs of the same material: a dark reddish color velvet with a gold silk cover over it and some gold pillows. And, in the middle of _that_ is a small fireplace that goes about as high as your knees. On top of it was a giant, flat screen television. There were numerous other things and nick-knacks but, seriously, this room is probably worth more money then they could spend in a lifetime.

"Youko-chan…" The youkai lover started.

"Hmm?" Was the simple reply.

"I know your rich and all but… how in the hell could you afford this?" He practically shouted.

"You answered your own question. I'm rich." She smirked.

"How are we supposed to fit in here anyway? They'll probably ask us how many karats are in our toilet seat!"

Kantarou was beginning to feel dizzy.

"Jesus, who cares. Say your dirt poor or what not, or lie and say you came from America." She exclaimed as she grabbed a manga, Tactics was it?, from the small bookshelf on the other side of the room and jumped on her bed, "Either way, you'll have to lie."

Naruto nodded and looked over at the other bed. He guessed it was Sakura's sense she and Youko did share a room. Just as that fact crossed his mind, a loud slamming noise came from the door. Kantarou and Naruto jumped, the kitsune letting out an "Eep!"

The brunette chose to ignore the distraction and continued with her book. They turned around fast enough to get wipe-lash and spotted a pink haired women standing at the door, panting.

"You didn't have to run, Sakura." Youko stated, bored.

Just as she said that, the pink haired girl, Sakura, jumped the two boys standing in the middle of the room.

"NARU-CHAN! KAN-CHAN! LONG TIME NO SEE!" She pretty much screamed, embracing them with no sign of letting go.

"I-It's nice to see you too, S-Sakura-chan." The silver hair boy spoke, gasping for air.

"S-Saku Nee-chan… w-we can't breath…" Naruto said between gasps.

Sakura giggled sheepishly and let them go, smiling.

"I'm sorry but I haven't seen you guys sense we moved eight years ago!" She clapped her hands cheerfully as to express her excited ness.

Kantarou sighed. Sakura and Youko were as old as him, eighteen. The brothers met Sakura first, when they were nine. Naruto was seven of coarse. They always played together though they never told her about where the bruises and the scars came from every time she asked. It always made her concerned and upset when they never old her but she never pushed. She dropped it and they continued to play. Then came Youko. She and Naruto always played together because of their obsession with foxes. Youko even made Naruto a fox plushie. They all had a wonderful time together but, of coarse, they're happiness never stays for to long. When they all turned ten, Naruto waiting for his up coming birthday, Sakura and Youko had to move away. Turns out that they only rented those houses while their mansions were being built. Sucks right? Well, they exchanged phone numbers and addresses though they knew they're "father" would not let them have any more contact with them but they took them, just in case. Youko accidentally took the fox she made Naruto much to his and her dismay. But, now they're back together again and, hopefully, never again apart.

"Ah." Youko said as she closed her graphic novel and leapt out of her bed. They all stared curiously at the girl as she dug through her belongings. Clothes flew everywhere and Kantarou just stood impassive as he removed a red bra from his head.

"Here, Naru-chan, I have this for you."

Naruto tilted his head to the side cutely. He was curious as to what Youko was searching for when suddenly, his eyes lit up with joy as soon as she turned around, grinning.

"FOX-CHAN!" He shouted excitedly as he brunette handed him the stuffed fox plush toy from many years ago.

He took it, gave it a hug while snuggling it, and started to spin in circles with it.

"Naru-chan," Sakura smiled happily, "You didn't forget his name already, did you?"

"I could never forget Kyuubi-chan's name!" He gave of a big fox grin.

They all giggled but soon became serious, except Naruto who was playing and spinning with his fox.

Kantarou was the first to speak, "Lets see… I have decided to stick with our nicknames, Naru and Kan, as our real names sense it's easiest to remember."

Both girls nodded.

"Last names?" She questioned.

"I have decided that our last names shall be Ichinomiya. It seemed easy enough."

"Alright," Youko began, "Now, clothes. As much as this must pain you, you are going to have to wear panties and bras."

The youkai lover groaned.

"Suck it up, Kantarou. If someone just _happened_ to see changing…"

He sweat dropped.

"… You will still look like a girl. When in the locker room, we'll cover you guys while you change so no one sees. Naruto." She stared at the happy boy who stopped in his antics to stare calmly at Youko, "You are going to have to call Kantarou Kan Nee-chan from now on. Understood."

Said boy giggled loudly at the idea of calling him Nee-chan. The girls couldn't help but snicker as Kantarou fumed, "Ok, Kan nee-chan. Hee hee hee!"

They all started laughing hysterically. The silver headed boy turned red in anger and embarrassment. Then he smirked, "Just remember Naru-chan, I'm not the only one who will be wearing panties and bras."

Naruto immediately stopped and paled. The girls just laughed harder.

It was about 10 minutes before they stopped and they were wheezing.

'Oh please.' Kantarou thought, rolling his eyes, 'That was hardly something to laugh about.'

"Alright! We have to register you guys sooo…" The both glowed and shouted in unison, "LET'S MAKE YOU BOTH SEXY!"

'Oh… dear… god…NOOOOO!' The brothers both yelled in their minds. They were being dragged by their feet into the walk in closet by two girls, both laughing evilly.

--

"Hello, these are the new students you we told you about." Both Sakura and Youko stated to a tall, busty blonde.

"This is Ichinomiya Naru…" Youko said as she pointed towards Naruto who was carrying his fox.

Naruto was wearing a bright orange long-sleeve hoodie and a snow-white miniskirt. The skirt was actually a short spaghetti strap dress. He also wore stockings that go up, about mid thigh and white sneakers with two orange lines going across each side. In his hair were orange barrettes scattered in random places. Some white.

"And this is Ichinomiya Kan." She pointed towards Kantarou.

Kantarou had on a giant plaid red, yellow and green scarf that reached the ground and a midnight black tank top. On his arms were loose plaid arm warmers that started right below the shoulder made of the same material as his scarf. Also, the skirt and leg warmers were made of the same thing. His feet were covered in completely black sneakers.

The blonde women stared at them, as if analyzing them before she sighed and handed them a registration form, "Just get your parents and doctors to fill out these papers."

When hearing "parents", Naruto looked down solemnly and snuggled Kyuubi as if about to cry while Kantarou gave her a vicious glare that could scare away a rapid bear.

Sakura coughed into her hand catching the attention of the principal while as Youko tended to Naruto.

"Excuse me, Tsunade-sama but… they… do not have parents… or the medical care of a doctor."

Tsunade stared at her skeptically. Her eyes then narrowed, 'Orphans huh?' She sighed, "Without proper medical care, they can not attend certain activities or anything for that matter."

Sakura gave a pleading look as the two looked even glummer then before. The busty women's eyes softened at the "orphans". She held her stern expression, however, as she thought things over in her mind. What was atleast ten minutes felt like an hour to the young students and potential students in the room. Hazel eyes gazed upon the four girls in the room before sighing in what sounded like a defeated manner. "But… I could get my assistant, Shizune, to be your nurse. Good deal, ne?" She smirked.

Naruto's face brightened, "Thank you Baa-chan!" He gave of smile, ear to ear.

"Don't call me that you brat!" She shouted, pissed at being called a grandma but the other just giggled.

"Ya, she is an old fart isn't she Naru-chan?" It was Kantarou's turn to smirk.

A visible vein appeared on Tsunade's forehead, "Not so smart to give lip to someone who gives you medical care among other things brats!"

They both looked up, "Among other things?"

Tsunade coughed nervously into her hand, "Well, seeing as you two have no money and no parents… I figured, maybe, I could give you a dorm room, though you will owe me and so fourth." The honey blonde may be cold but wasn't heartless. It was obvious that this Kan and Naru needed somewhere to go and she had to much moneying lying around as it was. No counting her gambling debts of course.

They both stared wide-eyed, "Really?"

She smiled, "Really."

Naruto jumped over her desk and gave the other blonde a giant glomp, "Thank you, thank you, thank you…"

Tsunade was about to order the younger one to get off her but Kantarou stated warmly, "Thank you so much, Tsunade-sama." He gave of a bright smile for the first time in months, "No one has ever done something this big for us, ever. You don't know how much this means to us. Thank you once again."

The busty principle blushed slightly, not used to being thanked like this.

"Y-yes well, it's only natural for an adult—" She was cut off as Sakura started to talk, "Tsunade-sama, I was wondering if… we could all have the same classes. Even Naru-chan. I know he is two years younger but it would be awful harsh of you to separate her from Kan-chan sense they've been together sense birth."

Tsunade thought for a second and looked down at the blonde who continued to hold her, with no intent of letting go. She sighed and started to rub his head roughly, "I guess I have no choice do I? Come back tomorrow at 3:30 pm sharp. Got it? Your schedules will be ready by then. Now get out, all of ya!" She ordered.

Naruto jumped off her, losing his balance a little but standing up straight next to his brother and the others. They all bowed, "Hai." And left.

"Jesus, those two will be a hand full, I have a gut feeling." She nodded to herself.

"Now, where did Shizune hide the sake this time?"

* * *

Me: HAZZAH! (Just a side note, I have never been on a train before. So bare with meh. Imma only 13. xD ROFL)

Sasuke: Naruto... so... cute... -heart-

Haruka: ... -heart-

Me: I was actually gonna do something like when Naru-kun jumped Tsunade, Sasuke would walk in for something and see his panties buuuut... it was to early, sorry Sasuke.

Sasuke: ... YOU DUMB FUCK! IKILLJOOOYOUASSSS!!

Me: GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!

Haruka: -sighs- Idiots... Like it? Love it? Hate it? **Reveiw please.**


	3. Chapter 2 : Raven Haired

**Hello! **This is ALpein! Okie, I don't know why I _just_ realized this but... I'mma suckish write. xD;

Really, I am. I have to totally redo the other chapters. I don't even know why I thought they were remotely good.

Don't even make any sense. Ugh. /pissed/

Sasuke : Well, I doesn't matter now does it?

Me : Huh?

Haruka : As long as you write lemons, does it _really_ matter?

Me : I expected this from Sasuke but from Haruka too? How cruel...

Sasuke : Oh stop sulking will you. This chapter isn't that bad.

Me : Technically, that still means it's bad.

Haruka : Jeeze, grow a fucking back bone woman. Don't grow self concsious on us now.

Me : /angsts/

Haruka and Sasuke : -sigh-

**Warnings:** Uh... There is Yaoi, boy on boy action, dun like, dun read. Some violence, lemons, FLUFF, OOC, cussing, and anything else that comes to mind. 8D

**Pairings:** are... _SasukeNaruto _and _HarukaKantarou_. Some others... maybe... yah...

**DISCLAIMER!!: **I do NOT own Tactics or Naruto... which saddens meh... ;-;

**_READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!_**

Haruka and Sasuke : And make this idiot think shes doing good.

Me: STFU.

**Seibetsu - Distinction of Sex **

**Chapter 3 : Raven Haired**

Kantarou was the first to wake the next morning.

Today was the first of many days at their new home. 'As girls.' The silver haired boy sighed while his hand rubbed his temples. 'Wonderful.' Sakura and youko _insisted_ that not only do they dress like females in public, but also in private. There was a vein forming on youkai lover's forehead. So, they made him wear a…

Frilly. Vein.

Lacy. Vein.

Pink. Another vein.

Nightgown. 'That's it!' He yelled in his head as he ripped the innocent gown off and threw it directly in the garbage. 'Bullshit! No one is going to come in here!' And if things couldn't get worse, he was forced to wear purple panties with a chibi panda-head on the back. Another vein appeared upon his head. And how could he forget the same colored… bra. Kantarou started yelling a colorful array of language as he smothered his head with his hands. Soon after, he found himself butt-naked in the middle of the room, panting as he sent death glares towards the poor lingerie.

Taking a deep breath, his red eyes landed on a blonde bundle of hair underneath the covers of the bed opposite his. Going towards his dresser, he twitched. The whole damned thing was full of these things! Bras, panties, sexy lingerie, skirts, everything! He hit his head against the top of the marble surface causing him to fall over, twitching once more. Not the best idea he's had. Getting right back up, Kantarou decided to just wear the same outfit as yesterday. It hid him pretty well and though he hated to admit it, he sort of liked the outfit. Head floor. 'I did not just think that. Well, I should at least get dressed.' The boy looked at himself, 'Beating myself up naked makes me seem like some kind of freak; Sadist?' With that said, Kantarou made his way towards the bathroom, turning on the water, flinching as some of the ice-cold drops fell upon his skin. While the teen waited for the water to warm, he stared at himself in the mirror. His hair looked a lot like a guys considering the shortness of it. He pulled on a lock of his hair, examining it. "Maybe if I put lots of barrettes in my hair, no one would notice. A few strands fell in front of his face and he blew them away. 'Maybe like this…' The pale-ish boy took all his bangs and moved it to the top of his head, exposing his forehead to the fullest. It was _huge_! Kantarou quickly pulled his bands back down, not wanting to see the billboard of his head. 'Maybe…' He ruffled his hair, "Maybe I should straighten it more…" Which was a stupid idea sense it's as straight as straight can get. "… That sounds weird…" Shrugging, he judged the water to be hot enough and stepped in, cleaning everything that needed to be cleaned. Turning around, he almost leapt out of his skin. "Why the fuck is there a full length mirror in the fucking shower!?" The soon-to-be freshman all but shouted. 'Well, I guess I can at least look myself over…' As he stared into the mirror, he winced at the sight of the scar on his chest. He gave it soft, feathery touches, tracing the outline. Not to mention he had many bruises adorning him. Sighing, he turned around in a ninety-degree angle, his face still looking towards the mirror, "God damnit, I look like some chick." After a few more minutes, Kantarou stepped out of the shower, turning it off. Wiping himself down, he put a towel on his head not bothering to tie it around his waist. To much trouble. Exiting the restroom, the youkai lover got dressed and looked over towards his brother for the second time that morning. Naruto didn't seem to show any signs of waking so he looked around and found pink post-its, yuck, and a pen. Quickly, he wrote a note, stuck it against the sleeping boy's forehead and quickly exited the room, intent on exploring the building.

--

While walking down the halls of the overly large school, he found himself in the center lobby. The youkai lover stood, gawking. "olol Holy crap…" It was _huge_! Bigger then anything in this school he had seen so far. You could fit three houses in here. There was a white and gray fountain, dead center in the middle of the overly large room with golden designs on the ground around it. The ground was a beautiful brown color (He could see himself perfectly in it), shining in all it's glory by the overly large chandelier located at the very top of the lobby. 'This place sure does have a lot of those things.' Said chandelier was decorated in diamonds and gold with pearls all around it. He also noted that the walls were also the same brown color only with golden patterns embedded into it, almost the same as the dorm halls but not quite. It was dim. Dim and quiet. Except for the constant chatter of gossip coming from girls walking around. It as like a ghost town during the weekend! 'Well, not in the dorms; heard they were pretty noisy when it came down to it.' Kantarou remembered Sakura saying something like that. Looking around, he could hear the heel of his shoes echoing on the gleaming floor. Walking up to the fountain, the silver-haired teen sat down at the edge of the marble, looking into the crystal clear water, dabbing his fingers in the liquid. "My, my, it's ice cold." Kantarou stared twirling his finger around in the water.

"Hello." Came a deep voice.

The ruby-eyed boy jumped, almost falling in the water. Looking up, there stood a man, taller then him by a head or two. His black hair, barely going past his shoulders, was a bit messy at the ends with matching black eyes though there were gray hints. His hair had a glorious olive green tint to it. Don't even get him started on the new comer's body. All and all, this guy was drop dead gorgeous.

"Hello?" The voice came again.

Kantarou snapped out of his thoughts with a faint blush coloring his pale cheeks.

"Sorry." He said thoughtfully before shaking his head and putting his impassive expression back on though the blush wasn't helping.

The other chuckled at the display with a smirk. The youkai lover's eye twitched.

"Ah well, you were spacing out Hime-chan." He teased.

Red eyes glared heatedly but it seemed to take no effect on the raven.

"I'm not a princess you asshole!" Kantarou growled while pointing an accusing finger.

"My, my, aren't we touchy." Another smirk. He didn't even know this guy's name yet that smirk told him he would loathe him sooner or later if the current situation weren't already an indication. "Anyway, if you're not a hime, what are you?"

The silver headed teen was about to yell something along the lines pf him being a male! A man! As manly as manly could get! But for one, they were pretending to be females and secondly, that wasn't true. Only the male part was. If Kantarou and Naruto could pull off being womanly without even a hint of suspicion, they were _far_ from manly.

"… I'm just not a hime…"

"Ah, I see. Well then, what do I call you?"

"Aren't you supposed to say your own name before asking for someone else's?"

"Well, aren't we a smart ass."

"You have no idea."

The elder looking teen sighed as he placed his hands in his pants pockets, "Well, if you want to know that badly, my name is Haruka."

Kantarou sat silently, waiting for this guy, Haruka, to finish.

The raven just waited for the "girl" to reply. Receiving nothing.

"Well?"

"Well what?" Haruka asked.

"What's your last name?" The wannabe exorcist said giving the other boy a look meaning, _"Are-you-retarded-or-something?" _

He just chuckled once more, "I don't have one. Well, I do, but I'd rather not be associated with my family. What's left of it anyway…" He grumbled the last part.  
The albino looked at his hands. 'That makes sense. Not wanting to have anything to do with your family…'

"And yours hime?"

Kantarou glared, "Kanta-… It's Kan. Ichinomiya Kan."

"My names Bond. James Bond."

"You're an asshole, you know that?"

"I think we clarified that the last time you said it."

The boy just cussed under his breath. So this guy was the same as him: a giant smart ass.

Fuck.

Getting to his feet, Kantarou stretched his arms high above his head.

"Well, I guess you're new--"

"--What gave you that impression?" The boy asked, crossing his arms.

"Jeeze, you sure like to talk a lot."

"I'm talking more to you then I've ever done with anyone! Except for my… sister but I don't even know you!" He put his arms in the air in an exasperated manner. Another husky chuckle, "Yes well, I must be very special."

He gave the other boy a wink, as Kantarou turned red in embarrassment though mostly anger. Clenching his fists, he was tempted to hit Haruka over the head but stopped himself, not wanting to get in trouble before the first day even started. Well, he could care less if he got in trouble but they, him and Naruto, couldn't afford to get kicked out. They'd be royally screwed.

Sighing, the teen eyed the new comer warily, "So… what is there to do around here? I mean all I see is fancy shit and gossiping chicks."

Haruka raised an eyebrow at this and merely smirked, "Are you _not_ one of these 'chicks'?"

Kantarou blushed again but kept his face impassive. Except for his scowl.

"No. Do I look like I would fret over how glossy my lips are? Or how big my boobs are??"

The other chuckled. "But you're to flat to even _think_ about them." He finished the sentence with a poke on Kantarou's "chest."

The boy glared heatedly with a strong blush on his face. So what if he wasn't really a girl? It still pissed him off. Not to mention the ass was a lecher! Fucking poked his "boobs."

"Pervert!" He shouted while using his arms to protect his chest.

Another chuckle, louder this time, "My, my. Most girls would have giggled and gotten all shy or something. Aren't we the stubborn one."

Yes. Haruka was a womanizer. Well, when he wanted to be. If he was hungry and some girl's sandwich looked good, he'd just flash them a smile, say something cheesy that it put mozzarella to shame (A/N: Lame excuse at humor… Hehe. ), And gladly take the sandwich offered. It usually worked with anyone. Maybe he'd test it on this tomboy.

Nah. Maybe later. He wasn't really in the mood.

"Look, is there something you'd like to do? Want me to show you around or something?"

Kantarou was taken back by this sudden act of kindness.

Did he want to get laid? Or get slapped across the face? Either way, he nodded.

"Sure."

--

A yawn could be heard throughout the dorm room.

Naruto blinked a few times before closing them once more, not wanting to wake. After a few minutes, he realized something was stuck to his forehead if the crinkling noise wasn't an indication. A sluggish hand reached up to grab it finding a post-it written in familiar handwriting.

"_Hey. I'm going to look around this place. The room is to damn pink and girly for my tastes. Well, when you _do_ get up, come and find me. I shouldn't be to far away though that's hard to tell sense this place seems so huge!! Damn. Well, wake soon or I'll beat you. Love, Kantarou."_

Ah. So it was Kantarou-nii. Finally sitting up, he yawned and rubbed his eyes before looking at the clock. It was currently twelve in the afternoon or around there. Getting out of bed, sleep still in his mind, the blonde made his way towards the bathroom. Naruto was wearing the same thing as Kantarou, the frilly, lacy nightgown, but his was a light yellow color. Personally, the teen liked it. He thought it was pretty and cute and he liked that kind of thing. He didn't know why but he didn't mind the fact that everyone would think he was a girl and have to wear skirts and dresses and even panties. He was sure every guy wanted to try it at least once.

Brushing his teeth and combing his messy hair, Naruto wasn't in the mood for a shower so he didn't bother. He didn't smell _that_ bad. He could live with it… Okay, maybe not. It only took ten minutes for him to shower, washing everywhere and everything. Truth be told, he did enjoy actually being clean but was to childish to admit it and to stubborn to get in less forced.

Stepping out, the whiskered boy wrapped a large towel around his waist and began to scrub his head with another towel he'd found. Guessing it was already used, Naruto continued to use it. Throwing that somewhere unknown, he walked over towards the marble dresser and opened it, glancing at the items inside.

He decided on a light blue bra and panties with a cute little white fox on the back of the underwear. Slipping them on, he walked over to the walk in closet he didn't even know he had. 'I'm sure I didn't see it when I walked in… Oh well, Sakura nee-chan and Youko nee-chan probably haven't told or shown us a lot of things.'

Getting inside, Naruto stared in awe at all the glorious outfits. The different colors, styles, materials. It really was magnificent.

But, sense he could only choose a single outfit, sadly, the small teen reached up and grabbed a white spaghetti-strap dress with a light yellow ribbon around the waist with it tied in a bow in the back. It was pretty and cute with small frills at the ends. Sighing, he slipped off the bra and replaced it with the dress, pulling it down till it reached his knees then pulling on white leggings that reached his knees as well. Looking though the shoes, he settled on glossy yellow slippers that matched the bow. Standing in front of the mirror, flattening out the dress, the young male figured he looked like a doll.

Stepping out of the closet and gently closing the doors, Naruto walked over to the bed and grabbed Kyuubi before placing a grin on his face. Today he would explore also! But first he had to find the elder boy.

--

"This is the second time I've walked by this broom closet." The small blonde whined.

Yes, this was the second time he had walked by the broom closet though this was actually his fourth. He refused to admit it though.

And, of coarse, this meant that Naruto was lost. Again.

"It's not my fault this place is so big!" He wailed while hugging the stuffed fox closer to him for comfort. Not only was he lost but also, there was no one around. Seriously, from all the times he had walked around the building, returning to the closet, he hadn't seen anyone. Except for a few girls but they seemed _way_ too much like the snobby kind. He even opened a few classroom doors if they were unlocked but there was no one in there either. Sighing, the boy continued to look, determined on finding the exit.

'I mean really, how can this place be so big?!' He mused.

As he turned the, sadly, familiar corner, Naruto bumped into something hard causing him to fall on his butt. "Itai…"

"Hey, watch it will you."

Blue eyes opened to meet black. He blinked before a small blush took over his features. Smiling sheepishly, he rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment, "Oh, I'm sorry."

The raven just stared at the other. He really was quite good looking.

Looking down, he saw that said "girl's" legs were spread open, revealing the light blue panties. Onyx eyes just stared for a moment, enjoying the view before he waved his hand for attention then pointing downwards.

"Hmm?" Naruto asked before looking down, his face soon growing bright red. "Ah!" He squeaked as he put his tan arms in his dress, pulling it down to conceal the undergarments. The poor blonde overlooked the fact that the unknown other was staring down there.

"I'm sorry for bumping into you." He said as he got to his feet, grabbing Kyuubi while wiping off the dress.

"It's quite alright." Came the deep voice. Another small blush.

"Oh, uh, my name is Narut… Ichinomiya Naru!" He offered a small, tan hand, "What's yours?"

The male lifted an eyebrow before smirking smugly and reaching for Naruto's hand, pulling it towards his mouth, kissing it.

"Uchiha Sasuke."

Naruto couldn't help the deep red color that took over most of his face when he heard that delightfully deep and smooth voice. This man...

"And I must say, those panties really compliment you're eyes."

... Was a big pervert.

The little blonde made a face before giving a glare -though it looked like an angry, _angry _pout- and slapped this boy, Sasuke, hard across the face before storming off in an unknown direction.

Sasuke stood their shocked before giving a light smirk. No female or male has ever rejected him before. This could turn out to be quite interesting.

* * *

Me : Well?

Haruka : Well what?

Me : Uhh... /points up/

Haruka : Yes. I was in this chapter! Thank you lord.

Sasuke : What!? I got slapped!!

Me : That's not even a cliffy. Technically anyway. It's more of me wanting to post this before my computer presumely crashes. I have to much yaoi on my computer.

Sasuke and Haruka : Oooof??

Me : SasuNaru and HaruKan. And RikuSora. And BeVin.

Sasuke and Haruka : Good, good.

Me : Well, I'll ask again... Like it? Love it? Hate it? **Reveiw please.**


End file.
